Analyze the results of the study of the relative effectiveness of mastectomy alone, mastectomy plus chemotherapy and an anti-estrogen, and mastectomy plus chemotherapy, an anti-estrogen, and BCG in the treatment of patients with breast cancer which involves ipsilateral axillary nodes which was begun under another contract.